As the demand for wireless communication continues to increase, the world has benefited from the evolution of the IEEE 802.11 wireless networking standard to accommodating more and more users with their ever-increasing data usage. The latest 802.11ax will enable high efficiency (HE) network. It is designed to handle higher data rate and higher user load. The system uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) as well as multi-user multiple-input and multiple-output (MU-MIMO).
Further different operation bandwidth can be supported and configured. The operation bandwidth is partitioned according to a predefined standard. In 11ax, resource allocation (RA) needs to be indicated to support OFDMA and/or MU-MIMO. The resource allocation will be signaled in the common part of the HE-SIG-B field. The resource unit (RU allocation signaling in the common field of HE-SIG-B signal is defined as an 8-bt per 20 Mhz PPDU BW. The RU allocation signaling defines RU arrangements in the frequency domain and number of MU-MIMO allocations for an allocation. How to use this 8-bit RU allocation field efficiently remains a challenge.